dplfandomcom-20200214-history
Riker's Island
Riker's Island is a prison island in Driver: Parallel Lines, it is located north of LaGuardia, Queens, in New York. Description The prison has major differences between the 1978 Era and 2006 Era (the prison can only be accessed in the 2006 Era via a glitch). 1978 Era The main entrance is a series of gates, first, the main gate, which cannot be surpassed (unless in the mission 'Jail Break' or via the glitch. This gate has a large metal fascia, and a smaller mesh rail above that, the side walls appear to be concrete. At the other side of the gate, is two small security boxes, which hold camera monitor screens, at one side, a Prison Bus can usually be found. The other gates are easy to destroy, and are only slightly smaller than the main once, just been complete wire mesh. The bridge follows after the main gates, it spans around 200 meters, and crosses a small section of the East River. Once the bridge is crossed, the main island is reached, following the main road will take the player past several iron gates, which take you to the prison cells, these can be often found guarded by Prison Vans, and 2 security guards. There are a total of 7 main gates (3 on the left, 4 on the right). The road will take a sharp left, which carries on the complex of gates. Near the main island entrance, is a large construction site, just outside the large prison wall, there are several containers, which are covering a small gap, than can lead the player into the site. The site is a maze of bored trails, which, if followed correctly, take you to the main prison wall, a large, reinforced concrete and iron wall, the wall isn't very long, however it has several watch towers. In the mission 'Jail Break', the player can use one of the Dozer diggers in the construction site to destroy and break through the wall. From the mission, the player can see inside the actual prison cells, the doors at the other side of the wall lead to the cells, several cells are found in the main entrance site. A cantine and food diner can be found just after. It seems the cantine's back door leads out of the main cells, and into the prison yard, which is then guarded by the gates mentioned earlier. A water tower behind other gates is seen at the back of the prison (viewed from the south), it must supply the prison with water collected from precipitation or purified sea water. 2006 Era The prison's main complex has changed, with the main difference been the entrance having a new prison building in place of the old construction site, the prison wall is now re built after the mission. The rear section has slightly changed, as a new water tower has popped up, around 100 meters east of the other one mentioned above. Stationary Vehicles *Dozer - found in the construction site - 1978 Era Only. *Prison Van - found outside prison cell gates - during Jail Break only. *Prison Bus - found within the security zones, as well as patrolling the road outside. *Delivery Van - found parked outside a prison cell exit - during Jail Break only. Navigation Category:Islands Category:Locations Category:Places in Queens